A Nice Start to a Good Morning
by MistressYaoi
Summary: They quickly pulled apart to look behind Lance, only to see that Hunk and Pidge had wandered over. "Good morning you two." "Yeah, apparently it's a pretty good morning.." "Pidge, come on, it's cute." "Hunk, no." / They drink coffee, cuddle and smooch before school. fluffy highschool au bc why not (warning: super ooc lol)


**AN: This is just disgusting klance fluff bc I read too much angst. They need happiness, so here's some good ol' fluff. I'll write angsty shit later lol Enjoy dudes**

 **-o-o-o-**

Arms wrapped around his waist and a warm mouth slowly trailed up and down his neck as he stood in line for his coffee. Lance chuckled and reached a hand up, ruffling the mans hair and placing a hand on the arms wrapped around him. "Good morning, I was getting worried you wouldn't have been able to make it on time."

"Mmmnn... I didn't wake up with my alarm is all. Hi, good morning," Keith mumbled quietly seemingly trying to fall asleep on Lance's back in the middle of the cafe.

Lance sighed and carefully walked forward. He ordered for both of them, a caramel latte with a shot of vanilla and whip cream for him and a black with two sugars for his boyfriend. He patted Keith so he could grab his wallet. Keith just latched back onto him when he put it back in his back pocket and Lance grinned softly, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Lance pushes the disgustingly strong coffee onto Keith, taking a sip out of the straw to his own wonderful concoction before grabbing the others hand and slowly dragging the other out the door and towards their high schools' main building.

"Did you stay up late again?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Jesus," Lance chuckled, throwing his arm over Keith's shoulder, Keith wrapping an arm around Lance's waist, as they headed for the benches cluttered around the quad. "Either way, you're cranky, aren't you?" They sat down on their usual one and waited for the others to join them. Lance liked to come a little bit earlier than their set time to spend some time alone with Keith ("Aw, you actually like spending time with me", "No, nope, I don't remember ever saying that", "It was implied! Idiot...", "Your idiot", "My idiot...").

Keith leaned his head on Lance's shoulder, sipping quietly at his coffee and trying to force himself awake. "How the fuck are you always so ready in the morning?"

"I wake up at 5:30 for yoga with Cleo."

"Why?" He sounded so astonished that Lance couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Because it helps me wake up and with my flexibility."

"Damn, thank god for yoga then, huh?"

Lance snorted and moved to press kisses against his lover's forehead, running his fingers through that wonderfully soft hair. "Shut up mullet," he mumbled.

Keith sighed and nuzzled against Lance's hand, his cat like tendencies coming out with how tired he was. Lance just smiled and set his drink down next to him, grabbing one of Keith's hands and bringing up to his face. He placed kisses on his knuckles and grinned when Keith hummed softly.

Keith set his own drink down on the floor, pulling Lance towards him and placing him sideways onto his lap, Lance sitting on his lap and his legs sprawled on the other side of the bench. Lance giggled and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, sighing softly when he continued the neck kisses from before. Lance played with the hair at the back of his head, tugging softly and smiling at the soft grunts Keith let out. He pulled firmly and Keith broke apart from Lance's skin, looking up into his boyfriends eyes.

Keith was blinded for a second, the boy in his lap looking like an actual god, the sun framing his face from behind, his eyes an amazingly clear blue, and his smile so soft and loving that Keith couldn't help but press their lips together.

Lance sighed and shared soft pecks, sucking Keith's bottom lip once before breaking away and grinning.

"What?" Keith asked softly, a warm smile on his face to match the warm feeling in his chest.

"Nothing much," Lance whispered back, eyes looking over Keith's face while tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. "I just... Feel lucky. That's all. I love you."

Keith grinned and tugged Lance in for another kiss that was longer, deeper and slower. He carefully explored Lance's mouth, hands resting on his hips to pull him closer. Keith smirked and pulled back to stare up at Lance again. "I love you too."

Lance knocked their foreheads together and smiled. He couldn't help but cup Keith's jaw and pulling him in for another kiss, his other hand at the back of shirt.

Before it could get too heated, they heard someone clearing their throat. They quickly pulled apart to look behind Lance, only to see that Hunk and Pidge had wandered over.

"Good morning you two."

"Yeah, apparently it's a pretty good morning.."

"Pidge, come on, it's cute."

"Hunk, no."

Lance just grinned and sat with his back to Keith's chest. Keith adapted immediately, arms circling around Lance's waist again and his head on the tan boy's shoulder. Lance blushed and grinned harder, shyly ducking his head. "Morning guys," he said dazedly, focusing more on playing with Keith's hands.

"God you guys are gross. It's so weird to see you guys Not argue." Pidge sat cross legged on the bench across from them, one more on either side to make a little circle at the back end of the quad.

Hunk rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, but that's a good thing that they aren't arguing."

Lance chuckled and said softly, "We still argue, a lot. We argued just last night over which movie to watch. But it's fine, because I looove him super duper much. Isn't that right baby?"

"Love you too babycakes." Keith made sure to kiss Lance's cheek dramatically and loudly to make Pidge gag and shudder.

"Gross."

"We know," Lance said, closing his eyes and simply taking in Keith's warmth. It was a little chilly for a September day, and he kind of regretted not bringing his scarf.

When Lance shuddered, Keith pulled him closer and muttered, "Are you cold?" in his ear.

Lance nodded, pouting, not really caring that Hunk and Pidge were watching their exchanges. It was too early to hide his affections. He giggled happily when Keith procured his own red scarf from his back pack and draped it over Lance's neck.

"There. Better?"

"Yeah, thank you darling.."

"No problem."

"Stop before I throw up."

Keith and Lance laughed before separating and going back to their coffees, holding hands and only sharing a few pecks on the cheek before class finally started and their other friends joined them.

It wasn't a bad day. Especially when it started like that.


End file.
